megawarrior211s_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
SML Movie Cody Jewish Secret
Have you ever watch a sml Movie well I’m not going to explain who it is because you can look up for yourself but I will give you a hint there’s mario plushies being characters with a puppet named jeffy which he’s the cause for all his videos being demonitized But In 2016 I was playing gta v on my PS4 suddenly the door bell rang I checked in and nobody was here execpt a dvd without a cover art I checked the disc and it wrote sml Movie Cody Jewish secret I decided to watch it even I didn’t watch every sml episode but it turned out to be a huge mistake the dvd menu came on it was just the profile pic cropped and comic sans text said Cody Jewish secret there was one option play also written in comic sans I clicked play the episode started with Junior playing with Thomas while eating chips ahoy Alright thomas let’s watch doofy the dragon the episode was doofy singing about his wife hahahahaha that’s so funny doofy the door bell rang oh it must been my friend hello Cody was at the door junior do you have any weapon I was shocked what cody said I Decided To eject the dvd but nothing happened I decided to turn off the tv like always nothing I kept Watching junior said yeah I have one in my room I stole from chef pp it was a sharp knife Cody grabbed it and ran away it cuts to static for a minute and got back to the episode it cody was at his house door and got inside his mom was playing chess with herself for some reason when Cody gets close to her it cuts to black after that Cody cut his own hand theres white cotton mixed with blood and said ken is a doll and cuts to his grave saying here lies Cody and cuts to a question what was the worst day that you ever had on a red background after that it cuts to static for 4 minutes after that I shows carol from oh shiitake mushrooms cooking after that it cuts to Logan saying hey guys it’s me logan and you know why it’s was never uploaded because of the massive gore and I’m sorry if you watched it don’t worry I won’t upload call my number to talk about it more the phone number was on screen I can’t say it because I’m might get sued I called the number and Logan said hello I responded I found a dvd with the episode do you know who did that logan responded yeah It was a crazy fan being weird don’t worry I’ll might take it back and what’s is your address I said my address again I won’t say it logan came to my house and I gave the dvd to Logan and he gave me a 30$ For apology so If you planned to go to his house do not ask for the dvd I mean it Category:Youtube Category:DVD